venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Time of the Trolls
'''Time of the Trolls '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis At The Good Mage's Table, the Good Mage casts spells with his crystal ball, magical staff and smart barn owl friend. At the Chevalier's Armoury, the Chevalier, with his shining chestplate and weaponry, is ready to defend the Fort against any villain. Chevalier gets his shield and walks out. Elsewhere, the scary troll warrior is out to conquer the Venturian Kingdom, and he has got a bombard and pet rat to help him! The troll warrior fires the smasher from the waggon, sending a missile flying, the takes off the two silvers spears and throws them up the mountain. Robert Jacob and Terrence Jacob have become Cavalry have captured a troll warrior and locked him in the jail -- but the other troll warriors are on the attack to get him back! The Dragoons must use all their power and skills to fight the rolling siege tower with its bridge ladder and swinging dragon faced battering ram. The Troll Warriors swing the battering ram through the base's wall to release the captured troll warrior! The Gold Helmeted Troll Warriors then pulls the string on the rolling siege tower and extends the bridge ladder to the jail, making off with the prisoner. The malicious monsters are on the march with their hardy assault wagon! Can the heroic knight errant stop the titanic troll and keep the enormous stern chasers from being fired? A hei drumstick dangles over the huge creatures head so he will pull the waggon! The troll warriors presses a button and lets go to send missiles flying! As the spears and flag on the waggon move up and down as it approaches, Tyler Jacob looks through his cart; the cart has a small open crate to place weaponry in and a flag and a weapon on the back. The cart has two large brown wheels and Tyler pulls it by two long handle bars at the front. He then fires the crossbow a few times causing the giant Gnoll to dodge the bolts, but derail the trolls' attack in the process in terror of getting shot. The dwarfs kingdom is under attack by bad bugbear warriors! It is up to the clever dwarfs to battle with their mining battlewaggon, equipped with triple spinning swords and a tough trebuchet. The dwarf pulls the waggon's link, launching the ballista! This kills the troll warrior with the spear with a banner, and the dwarf uses the front of the battlewaggon features 3 rollingpowered spinning swords! The dwarf then gets the Corseque, takes off the banner, and rams it up his butt. Meanwhile, the trolls unleash their next creation on the kingdom; the Orc Battle Wheel. The troll warriors roll the wheel back and forth. There is a cannon embedded in the base that is fired from the back. Another Troll sits at the top of the tower and mans a crossbow. Next to him is a troll flag on a glave. Meanwhile, the two corporals, Athansios and Scottie, have a small barricade with a trebuchet and six spikes sticking out. The barricade also has a set of flags on a lance. They get rid of the wheel by luring the trolls into rolling towards them, causing them to run into the pikes. Finally, the trolls unleash their final machine of war; the Bugbear Battleship. A large hull with a small battering ram makes up the front of the ship. Far back is a cannon, which behind it is a turning mast. On top of each of the masts are crows nests with flags on flagpoles on it. There is room for four rowers on the ship, and a huge troll with a drum goes in front of the cabin. In front of each rower on the outside is a troll shield. A small prison is placed in the middle of the ship, containing a dwarf, and a large cabin at the back. On top of the cabin is a troll barbarian with a bullwhip and another turning mast with a net hanging off a plank. The quarterdeck is enclosed on three sides by a small wall. Lead Sergeant Robert Jacob attacks on a large green armored dragon. The dragon sets fire to the gunship, with the six Troll Warriors escaping on a coracle, with the titanic Troll making off on a longboat. They fire their crossbows at the dragon, but like Storm Troopers, they miss. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes